Age Of Heroin
by Dark Lions
Summary: Alright kid's here's the math for this one; Dark Lions 8 Bourbons Dance Central 3 Needs to be more Storm Hawks Comedy Age Of Heroin purely for lols Don't do drugs people!


-Warning, not suitable for children under the age of 99-  
-I own nothing, except for lungs but even that is joint ownership-  
-Following content is parody based following the first episode-  
-Stop reading things in between two hyphons-

Hi, my name's Arrow and I'm a dance officer. This is my squadron.

Fungus, the dance instructer "Chika Cha!"

Junk, the good cop/bad cop "Huh! Sorry!"

Pip-girl, Choreography and lighting "Let's do it"

Stick, Simon Cowell Impersonating Critc "Were doomed"

And of course my co-pilot Rrrradarrr "Chirp"

And we're the Rhythm Hawks.

*Mind blowing guitar solo*

Chapter 1-Disco Nerds

There's a lot more to this job than just smoke and mirrors, we started the day off riding our bikes through some private property like any good action cartoon.

We're running a little cat and mouse drill followed by some needless aerial stunts and manouvers, why you ask? Because we're freaking Dance officers of the law that's why!

It was a race against time to see who had to scrub the toilet with their toothbrush and after a 99 losing streak, Fungus was eager to win.

I trust my team with my life but as far as I'm concerned they can all die in hell, 1st place is mine!

We made it to the objective and although we lost some good men,  
I came first. The team headed on over to the council but not before we abused our 99% discount for chewing gum as Dance Officers of the law then killed the clerk, how did we know he was guilty?

He's dead.

We head over to geppetto's court room to hand in our latest field report. He warned us about excessive force, he said force, I hear murder.

The cheif gave us a new mission, some punk ass teenagers improperely dancing on sky street, sword in hand we set out to peacefully resolve the situation.

After helping ourselves to the evidence room we headed over to sky street, the place was freaking full of hipsters who didn't know shit about dancing-How can we sleep knowing these roam our streets!

"Hey punks you've been served, you're to appear in court on July 2-  
NO THIS ENDS NOW!" After leaving all but one alive we took him in the long way to the station for some interrogation but not before serving a court order to dance to a chicken, a cripple and this guy I just killed for no reason-"DAMN IT THIS AUTHOR IS VIOLENT!"

We threw him in the cell and shot at his feets until he danced. In the cell next to his was my good friend twinkle toes, damn it kid what did they lock you up for!? Don't answer, I'm bustin you out of here with interperative dance.

R.I.P Twinkle Toes-He died as he lived

Within a matter of minutes we were surrounded by angry lawmen.  
"Guys wait, come on, it's me! You know I can move!"

After being knocked out and pillaged by corrupt dance officers like us we heard news that the Cyclonians were comin to town, those guys know how to move their shit, so time was of the essence.

We decided to take the fight straight to them, how did we escape prison? Smoke and mirrors people smoke and mirrors.

We decide to take the sewers into their dance hq rather than taking the front door because all heroe's need to go through this kind of needless trial, it's called plot, something this story lacks.

Pretty soon I found myself face to face with god of rock himself,  
Dark A.C.E.D The damn guy was bustin moves out of this world but little did he know that a dirty cop never plays fair, so rrradarrr humped his leg off "Apologies Ace, rrradarrr's horny"

"Damn it's 20 flight's of stairs to the throne room, screw it skip 3 scenes"

"Well what have we here? Queen of jazz 'Saxonis' Whose hood thing is freaking alive! YOU are...messed up, know what? You'll actually get a fair trial, you've been served"

We head home worse for wear but our mission which we make up as we go wasn't over yet "God damn it! Nobody knows how to dance anymore! This place used to be dance central!...3...Wii edition!"

"What the hell is this Fungus!? Cheats for Dance Central 3?  
Dance instructer, it's been a pleasure"

R.I.P Fungus-Lost at sea and never found

And we've nearly killed everyoe in Atmos in the name of justice! Wait that's it, everyone in this show is white! Of course!  
White people got no soul moves!"

"Case closed, Series over"


End file.
